Talk:Storylines (Joyce and Walky!)
Links to paid J&W strips The posting of the links to the paid Joyce & Walky strips is something I want to set a policy against. Should it be a banable offense, and how would policy be set to that extent? CR85747 (talk) 11:03, April 8, 2016 (UTC) The article is now protected, so this is academic. CR85747 (talk) 11:08, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I am definitely okay with it being bannable. It's basically theft. I get if you don't want to kick people from the site forever over it, but it's definitely something that should be bannable. I'm thinking on the main page we should make a note saying that linking to paid strips is theft and not allowed on the wiki. Linking to the free strips I don't mind (I probably should do that anyways) but the paid ones is just a dick move. That way nobody has an excuse to post them if there's a warning front and center. Crazychick08 (talk) 15:17, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I think it would be nice to make a guidelines page that we add to over time. It is very important that we warn against theft, and maybe I can make a vandalism warning template or something. I definitely want to get the referencing system standardized instead of just linking to strips directly in the article, and some other things. Kaixokkiten (talk) 21:51, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I've noticed that all of the old edits with the paid links are still archived. Do we have to delete the page and restart it? I can't find any way to remove just the edits. CR85747 (talk) 02:16, April 9, 2016 (UTC) First of all I think that admin only is too high a level for this page, as grammar and rewording is nice, we could put a notice at the top saying that it is strongly frowned upon to edit this particular article. Second, as an admin I think it is possible to delete history. I will try in about an hour. Kaixokkiten (talk) 04:32, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh wait, it looks like the history is indeed all gone. Nice work. Kaixokkiten (talk) 04:50, April 9, 2016 (UTC) It was easier just to delete the article and repost it. CR85747 (talk) 06:34, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Link to Patreon User:Blan44 made an edit that was reverted that had the edit summary :"Removed the direct patreon link to the J&W links as that encouraged stealing (people would put down a pledge, copy down the links, and then cancel the pledge before any money was put down)" I think they have a point, Should we keep the link or not? Blan44: Since the patreon page was where i got the links to vandalise the page in the first place, We should at least remove the direct link to the patreon post with the links. Linking to his Patreon home page is fine as he hasn't made a recent posts with the links. Okay, go ahead and add that link in. Kaixokkiten (talk) 19:49, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I'd say linking to the main page, where you donate, is fine. Linking to posts with the links on them is not, since, as Blan pointed out, that's just ASKING for trouble. While we can't stop people from stealing that way, I think it'd be better to put the link to the patreon's main page. I'm gonna add a link to the store page where you can buy them all as well. Crazychick08 (talk) 20:37, April 12, 2016 (UTC)